Lucie au Pays des Merveilles
by I'm Lyra C
Summary: Lucie pensait que les rêves n'avaient rien de réels jusqu'au jour où elle se réveilla... Au Pays des Merveilles ! Accompagnée de Will Parry, le porteur du poignard subtil qui a atterri ici par erreur, Lucie va tout faire pour retourner dans son monde. Même si elle doit pour cela se confronter à la terrifiante Reine de Cœur...


**Disclaimer**

 _L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous. L'univers appartient en grande partie à Lewis Carroll et à Philip Pullman. Certains personnages leur appartiennent aussi, d'autres parties de l'histoire appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Je ne fais que leur emprunter ces idées._

 _Tout le reste est ma propriété privée._  
_

 **Avant-propos**

 _J'ai écrit cette histoire pour les neuf ans de ma sœur, en trois mois, sans réfléchir à l'avance à ce qui allait se produire par la suite. Ne lisez pas cette histoire si vous chercher quelque chose de très poussé ou de réfléchi, car ce n'est pas ce que vous trouverez ici. J'ai écrit cette histoire sans me prendre la tête, sans les contraintes qui peuvent créer des blocages pour les récits plus sérieux, comme par exemple ma saga de Low Fantasy. Aussi, je sais très bien que les actions sont faciles et peu recherchées, et qu'il doit y avoir beaucoup d'incohérences._

 _Certains personnages étant inspirés de personnes réelles ( comme le personnage principal, qui est directement ma sœur ), j'ai donc modifié les noms de familles pour pouvoir publier ici._

Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai que les émotions que l'on vivait en rêve. La jeune Lucie le savait bien. Souvent, il lui arrivait de prier pour s'échapper d'un cauchemar et de se réveiller en pleurs, toute trempée de sueur au milieu de son lit. Tout aussi souvent, elle rêvait d'un monde merveilleux où la magie était reine. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, la fillette n'aurait pensé que ses rêves deviendraient réalité.

C'est pourtant ce qui se produisit, une nuit, quelques heures après que la petite Lucie se soit endormie, d'une façon en tous points semblables à celle de tous les jours qu'elle avait vécus.

Quand Lucie ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée par terre, dans une magnifique clairière verte et brodée de lumière, au milieu d'une forêt. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à rire en entendant le chant des oiseaux et en sentant la douceur du soleil sur sa peau. C'était magnifique. La petite fille ne savait pas du tout comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, mais elle s'en fichait. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu revenir chez elle, dans sa ville grise et pluvieuse. Ici, c'était le paradis.

La clairière était grande et ensoleillée, mais petite, et encerclée de tous les côtés par d'immenses arbres crochus. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, Lucie s'enfonça dans la sombre forêt, la peur au ventre. Partout autour d'elle, la fillette ne percevait que l'effroi et la désolation. La forêt offrait un tel contraste avec la clairière lumineuse, c'était terrifiant !

Elle éclata en sanglots au bout de quelques heures. Devant elle, la forêt semblait s'étendre à l'infini, et la petite fille avait tellement marché qu'elle n'apercevait plus la clairière dans son dos. Désormais, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. En trébuchant sur une racine, Lucie eut soudain une révélation. Elle était en train de rêver.

Il arrive toujours un moment, dans nos rêves, où l'on se rend compte que c'en est un et que rien de fâcheux ne peut réellement nous arriver. Pour Lucie, cette prise de conscience se fit au moment-là. La fillette poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et reprit sa marche, songeant alors que même si ces bois ne paraissaient pas des plus accueillants, elle n'avait rien à craindre, car ce n'était pas la réalité.

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, elle arriva enfin à un endroit où la forêt s'éclaircissait.

— Gaaaah ! Tu m'en as mis plein dans les cheveux ! Je ressemble à…À un _schtroumf_ !

Lucie sursauta. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle s'avança vers là où se trouvait la voix tout en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Prenant peur tout à coup, elle se cacha derrière un arbre.

Elle découvrit des enfants… Ou des adolescents ? Lucie n'aurait su dire précisément quel âge ils avaient. Chacun tenait entre ses mains une sorte de gros fusil arc-en-ciel et portait une longue tunique en papier bariolé de peinture. Ils étaient quatre, deux filles et deux garçons. Trois d'entre eux riaient aux éclats pendant que la fille qui avait crié faisait mine de bouder. Ils ne semblaient pas méchants. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la petite fille remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et sortit de sa cachette.

— Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Même s'ils parurent très surpris de cette interruption impromptue, ils l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire. Lucie ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle les trouvait tous étrangement familiers.

— Salut ! s'exclama l'un des deux garçons, qui dépassait tout le monde de deux têtes.

— D'où est-ce que tu sors ? lui demanda l'autre d'un air étonné.

— Tu veux nous aider ? lui demanda la fille qui n'avait pas crié, qui avait de longs cheveux bruns et soyeux. Il nous reste un cinquième pistolet.

En sautillant d'un air joyeux, elle lui apporta l'un des fusils arc-en-ciel.

— Non ! s'écria aussitôt Lucie. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je fasse, mais je ne tirerais sur personne ! Ça fait mal.

Ils la fixèrent tous les quatre avec de grands yeux. La fille qui lui avait donné le pistolet fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

— Ah, mais non regarde, ce ne sont pas de vraies balles, c'est de la peinture ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait presque pas mal…

— Ah, vous faites du _paintball_ ! D'accord, je veux bien jouer avec vous !

Il y eut un silence gêné.

— Non, déclara l'un des garçons, on ne fait pas du _paintball_ , on…

— On peint les roses ! s'exclama la fillette avec le visage peint en bleu en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Ce fut au tour de Lucie de rester muette.

— Vous peignez… Les roses ?

En s'avançant pour se rapprocher des enfants, elle aperçut de majestueux buissons de roses dégoulinantes de peinture. Elle fronça les sourcils. En s'avançant vers les garçons, elle vit que certaines roses étaient blanches. Celles-ci n'étaient pas peintes, elle le comprit dès qu'elle posa sa main sur la fleur.

— Ces roses sont blanches… Et vous les peignez ?

— Le _paintball_ c'est juste pour s'amuser, quoi ! bredouilla l'un des garçons d'un air gêné.

— Mais pourquoi vous peignez les roses ? C'est trop bizarre !

— Aucune idée. La Reine ne veut pas que les roses soient blanches, alors…

— La reine ? s'interrogea Lucie qui ne comprenait plus rien. Quelle reine ? La reine d'Angleterre ?

Désormais, les quatre adolenfants la regardaient avec suspicion.

— D'où tu sors, toi ? lui demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds, le plus petit.

— De Thionville. Je me suis réveillée près d'ici, ce matin.

— Thionville ? On ne connait pas de Thionville.

— Mais alors où suis-je ?

— Ici, c'est le Pays des Merveilles, ma petite. Et j'ai bien l'impression que tu te moques de nous…

 _Le Pays des Merveilles ?_

— Bon, on se calme ! s'exclama la fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Ça parait fou mais c'est peut-être la vérité, après tout...

— Je vous promets que c'est vrai ! Qui c'est, cette reine alors ?

— A la base, c'est censée être la Reine, juste la Reine, c'est tout. Mais tout le monde la surnomme la Reine de Cœur, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi, lui répondit le grand enfant aux cheveux noirs.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Lucie était sûre qu'ils avaient le même âge qu'elle, qu'ils paraissaient simplement… Plus vieux.

— C'est évident qu'elle n'a pas de cœur, soupira l'autre garçon. Ou alors, il est bien caché.

— Bon ! Si on commençait ? s'impatienta la fille au visage peint en bleu en désignant son pistolet.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les quatre amis et Lucie s'approchèrent d'un buisson de roses blanches et s'appliquèrent chacun à en peindre une. La peinture qui sortait du pistolet de Lucie était violette. Mais bien vite, cela dégénéra : la fille au visage bleu, bien décidée à faire payer aux autres leur affront, envoya des giclées de peinture rouge par-ci par-là et la partie de _paintball_ commença. Lucie les observa quelques secondes, étonnée, quand elle se prit une balle de peinture bleue en plein dans le ventre. Aussitôt, elle arma son arme et tira sur celui qui l'avait touchée. Il éclata de rire en voyant son vêtement dégoulinant de peinture violette et lui tira dans les cheveux.

Partout, ce n'était plus que rires et bruits de gâchette. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus aucune balle en réserve.

— C'était super ! s'écria Lucie. Je suis contente de vous avoir croisés. Je m'appelle Lucie. Lucie Candela.

Elle avait vraiment une étrange impression de déjà-vu en les regardant.

— Salut, je m'appelle Loriana ! s'exclama celle au visage bleu.

Ses cheveux s'arrêtaient aux épaules, ils étaient de couleur brun clair, tout comme ses yeux et elle lui souriait d'un air fier.

— Moi c'est Monsieur G., ou Gianni pour les amis, se présenta celui qui était grand en lui tapotant l'épaule.

 _Loriana et lui sont amoureux,_ pensa soudain Lucie. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en se demandant d'où pouvait bien lui venir cette conclusion.

— Je suis Lucine, Lucine Ball !

La deuxième des fillettes lui avait tout de suite paru très accueillante. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts étincelants. Lucie eut l'impression qu'elle la connaissait depuis toujours quand elle la prit dans ses bras.

— Enchanté de te rencontrer, Lucie, déclara le dernier garçon, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert jade. Je m'appelle Polynice.

Quand il lui serra la main, l'impression de déjà-vu qu'elle avait eu fut si puissante qu'elle ne put détacher le regard de ses yeux.

— Enchantée, répéta Lucie en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce fut peu après ce moment que la petite fille commença à s'inquiéter. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, ne savait pas comment rentrer chez elle et que faire pour y arriver. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et qu'elle allait se réveiller, mais comme dans chaque rêve, le doute subsistait : et si ça n'en était pas un cette fois-ci ?

Elle avait rapidement expliqué le problème à ses nouveaux amis. Ils avaient successivement parus étonnés, incrédules, inquiets et vraiment tristes. Ils avaient tout de suite cherché à l'aider. _Ça ce sont de vrais amis,_ se dit soudain Lucie. Elle savait qu'elle avait des amis à Thionville, mais étrangement, elle ne se rappelait même plus de leurs noms.

— Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être t'aider… commença Monsieur Gianni.

— Mais il est un peu… bredouilla Loriana.

— Vraiment ? la coupa Lucie. Qui ça ?

— Ce qu'on veut dire, c'est que… continua Polynice.

— Il y a environ deux ou trois ans, lui expliqua Lucine, quelqu'un est arrivé ici, comme par magie. Personne ne savait qui il était ni d'où il venait, exactement comme toi. On s'est dit qu'il venait peut-être d'un autre monde, comme toi.

Lucie sauta de joie.

— Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je dois le rencontrer !

Les autres ne paraissaient pas aussi enjoués que la fillette.

— Il faut que tu saches quelque chose, continua Lucine. Il est arrivé ici il y a deux ou trois ans, d'accord, mais personne ne le connaît. Il ne sort presque jamais de chez lui. Il ne me terrifie pas autant que la Reine, d'accord, mais il nous fait tous très peur quand même. Il habite en haut de cette colline, là-bas, dans cette drôle de maison solitaire. Il s'appelle William Parry.

Lucie réfléchit quelques secondes. Ce monde était décidément très étrange. D'accord, cet homme avait l'air un peu effrayant, mais si il était vraiment capable de l'aider, pourquoi ne pas aller le trouver ? Et sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences.

Et qui était donc cette reine de Cœur dont ils semblaient tous les quatre avoir si peur ?

— Je vais aller le voir, déclara enfin la fillette. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

Ils lui adressèrent un sourire crispé. Lucie aperçut alors, sous les couches de peintures des vêtements des _enfants_ … Des formes. Oui : la tenue de Pol était décorée d'un grand pique, celle de Loriana d'un cœur, celle de Lucine d'un carreau et celle de Monsieur G. d'un trèfle.

— Vous ressemblez à… Un jeu de carte. Aux as, plus précisément.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, comme s'ils trouvaient son observation absolument désopilante.

— J'espère qu'on se reverra, lui dit Polynice. Bon courage chez cet Hermite, alors. Nous on va continuer notre partie de _paintball_ , euuuuuh de peindre les roses !

— Tu ne diras rien à personne pour le _paintball_ , hein ? lui fit Loriana. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment autorisés à en faire...


End file.
